The accuracy and reproductibility of the Doppler method of estimate left ventricular output in neonates and children has usually been established in relatively healthy, stable subjects. However, there remains controversy as to the reliability of the Doppler method to determine accurate and reproductible measurements in the critically ill and unstable patient in the pediatric intensive care setting.